Princesa de los Cielos
by Yani-ko
Summary: Starish tiene ya a su musa, por supuesto me refiero a Nanase Haruka pero, ¿quién está dispuesta a ser la musa de Heavens? Un nuevo ángel despertará muchos sentimientos en los siete Heavens, pero será un ángel particular. Un ángel con carácter, sarcástica, un ángel que sabe defenderse, y sobretodo un ángel con un pasado que tiene intrigado a todo Heavens. {Dos OC's, 1a persona}
1. Chapter 1

¡Holi! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Uta no Prince-Sama, espero que os guste :3

 **Leer:** Antes de nada quiero decir que no odio a St rish ni nada, pero puede que en algún momento alguno parezca un tirano. Puede, no sé si ocurrirá o no pero en caso de que ocurra será estrictamente necesario. (Aviso porque no quiero que me odiéis XD)

Por cierto, no sean tímidos dejad reviews con preguntas, dudas o lo que sea, que yo siempre os contesto. Si no tienes cuenta responderé tu review en el próximo capi.

Los personajes de Uta no Prince-Sama no son míos, ya que si lo fueran Haruka le habría dado un sopapo a más de uno en más de una ocasión.

Capítulo I:

 **Emerarudo no Ōji** (Príncipe de Esmeraldas)

-¿Una coreógrafa?-Inquirió el joven Idol de gafas un tanto molesto.

-Sí. Es lo único que necesitamos para vencer a Starish.-Respondió Rining, el dueño de Rining Entertaiment y padre del molesto Idol.

-Podemos superarlos nosotros sólos perfectamente.-Agregó el de ojos malva, aún más molesto.

-Os ganaron en el UtaPri Award y en el Triple S, habéis demostrado que no es cierto. Ellos tienen una compositora, pero vosotros sois canta autores, y está claro que esto se gana el favor del público, pero no es suficiente. Necesitáis algo que ellos no tengan para ganar. Starish tiene ritmo, pero no lo siente. Y nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de contratar a la mejor coreógrafa del país.

El orgulloso Idol de gafas nunca lo iba a admitir, pero su padre tenía razón, necesitaban algo más...O quizá...¿A alguien más?

-En cualquier caso, ¿quién esa coreógrafa?-Preguntó impacientemente el de ojos ámbar.

El director sonrió maliciosamente y con un rápido movimiento sacó un mando a distancia de uno de sus pulcramente ordenados cajones. Este mando encendió la lujosa televisión de plasma encontrada tras los siete chicos. Se dieron la vuelta y se colocaron a los lados de la mesa de su director para dejarle a él también un campo de visión.

En el televisor se pudo apreciar a una chica de piel un par de tonos más oscura de lo habitual, ojos azules muy claros y cabello blanco recogido en un gran moño de tirabuzones, el cual ocupaba toda la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y del cual salían dos tirabuzones perfectamente colocados sobre sus hombros. Al parecer la primera reacción de los chicos fue pensar que era...hermosa. Llevaba un vestido victoriano blanco de boda sin ningún tipo de manga o tirantes y una enorme cola más ancha que por larga. Sus brazos los cubrían hasta poco antes de los hombros unos hermosos guantes blancos. Sobre su cabeza reposaba un pequeño sombrero negro con una Rosa de Novia y un velo de rejilla blanco qie llegaba hasta sus hombros por delante y hasta su cintura por detrás.

Al son de la música ella deslizaba de un lado a otro del bosque que era su escenario en el VideoClip. Y delicadamente movía sus brazos con la gracia de una mariposa, esto pensaban los chicos los cuales se sentían hace poco tan reacios a la idea de una coreógrafa. Cuando por fin comenzó a cantar, su voz los maravilló.

Nos miramos a los ojos incansablemente,

Hasta la salida del sol.

Las impurezas del mundo no destruirán

Nuestro puro amor.

Ahora debemos amarnos clandestinamente

Viviremos apasionadamente

Mientras lo permita nuestro unificado corazón.

Protejámonos mutuamente

En este espejismo del Edén

Dónde la felicidad es un privilegio.

Oh, desgraciada Eva

Las musas te envidian

No tienes lágrimas

Y algo como la "impureza" es desconocido para ti.

Diosa del Amor

Diosa de la Tentación

Diosa de la Corrupción.

La roja manzana;

Déjame probarla,

Déjame comerla,

Permíteme conocer el sabor del pecado.

En la religión

De un machista Dios sin corazón

La pureza de las Doncellas

Perecerá antes de convertirlas en Ángeles.

En aquellos oscuros días

No había una verdadera libertad.

Oh, Dulce Eva

Sólo deseas el amor

De tu Príncipe de Esmeraldas.

En ciertos estudios de grabación

-¡Muy bien, Chantal!-Exclamó el director tras las cámaras.

Le sonreí. Entonces me fijé que mi mánager; William Marple-Un estadounidense rubio de ojos azules un tanto hiperactivo-corría hacia mí.

Le miré y sonreí. Era buena persona, no podía decir que pusiera mi vida en sus manos, pero confiaba en él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Will?

-El señor Otori Rining quiere que trabajes para He vens.

-No compondré para ellos. Mis canciones tienen mucho significado.

-Lo sé Miss. Chantal, pero lo que ellos quieren es que seas su coreógrafa.

-William-el nombrado tragó saliva estrepitosamente, sabía que si lo llamaba por el nombre completo estaba molesta-no pienso trabajar de ninguna manera para un grupo de Idols moja bragas.-Dije dándome la vuelta. Sé que cuando me enfado, Will no soporta mi mirada...

-Pe-pero...Miss. Chantal, debe hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirí enfadada e impaciente.

-Otori Rining es muy influyente en el mundo de la música, acabará con tu carrera de Idol en caso de no aceptar.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamé dándome la vuelta y fulminando con la mirada al pobre Will.-¡N-No puede hacwr eso!

-Desgraciadamente...Sí que puede.-Suspiré al oír el resentido tono de mi mánager.-Pero Mister. Otori acaba de avisarme en He vens la idea no ha sido acogida cálidamente.

-Uff, menos mal...Espera, ¿¡Por qué no!?

-¿E-eso no es...bueno?-Preguntó el rubio sudando. Lo que tenía que aguantar el pobre...

-Bueno si es, pero...¿Qué pasa? ¡No soy suficientemente buena para ellos, ¿o qué?!

-Bu-bueno son muy...orgullosos, ¿sabe?

-Ah, hombres.-Suspiré. Prometo que tengo mis razones para tener tal temperamento...

El móvil del estadounidense sonó.

-¡Mister William Marple al habla!-Después de unos segundos señaló su móvil y me susurró:-Es Otori Rining.

Rápidamente pegué mi oído al aparato, desgraciadamente sólo me enteré de alguna que otra palabra suelta, tendría que esperar a que me lo contara Will...

-Gracias a usted, Mister. Otori.-Finalizó la llamada sonriendo. Luego me miró sólo para darse cuenta de que lo miraba fija e impacientemente. Empezó a reír nerviosamente y colocó su mano derecha en su nuca.

-¡Te mato!-Exclamé.-Calma, Chantal, calma, no es culpa del pobre Will.-Me dije.-Muy bien...seré su coreógrafa pero no los conozco...¿Hemos quedado ya algún día, o...?

-Habéis quedado para mañana en su Academia de cinco a siete. De siete a ocho irás a elegir el vestuario para el concierto de la semana que viene.

-De acuerdo...¿Tengo algo más para hoy?

-Firma de autógrafos Pre-Concierto en el Gothic&Victorian Music Palace.

-Que pereza...-Me quejé.

-Le dije que la rechazara, pero no...Tenías que hacer la firma.-Dijo en tono de burla.

-¡Pobres! ¡Para cuatro Idols Gothic&Victorian que tienen!

Me removió el pelo con su zurda. Yo le saqué la lengua. En realidad tenemos buena relación...Para alguien que aguanta mi temperamente...

De vuelta a Rining Entertaiment

-¿Qué os ha parecido?

-Realmente existe la princesa de los cielos.-Dijo el castaño de ojos castaños con una egocéntrica sonrisa.

-Las estrellas la han bendecido.-Aseguró el albino de grisáceos ojos.

-Es muy buena.-Dijo el de cabello negro y ojo crema.

-Tiene mucha fuerza en su voz.-Dijo el rubio de ojos ámbar.

-Su voz es muy dulce...-Aseguró un tanto ruborizado el castaño de ojos malva sin gafas.

-Es bastante adorable, teniendo en cuenta su mensaje, y la música pausada pero potente se adapta bien.

El castaño de gafas y ojos malva no dijo nada. Al parecer estaba estupefacto...

-¿Eiichi?-Dijo Rining.

-E-es...¿Cómo es posible que no la conociera?

-Vuestra música es muy ás a penas lleva dos años en japón.

-¿¡A penas dos años!? Su pronunciación es perfecta...-Al parecer, volví a sorprender a Eiichi.

-Y esa que os enseñé; Emerarudo no Ōji, es su primera canción. Esa chica tiene mucho talento.

-Tengo ganas de conocerla. Su voz es increíble.-Comentó el castaño sin gafas.

-Vaya, Eiji, ¿sólo por eso? Yo tengo otras razones para querer conocerla...-Expresó el castaño de ojos castaños con una sonrisa...maliciosa.

-¡Van!-Exclamó Eiji escandalizado.

-Deberías irte acostumbrando a Van, Eiji.-Dijo el rubio molesto arrugando la nariz.

-Lo siento, Yama-Chan.-Se disculpó.

-¿¡Có-cómo "Yama-Chan"!?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, Yamato!

-Parad de discutir, estáis poniendo triste a las estrellas.

-¡Tú no te metas, Shion!-Exclamaron Yamato y Van, mientras Eiji se disculpaba haciendo reverencias.

-¡Seréis molestos!-Exclamó Eiichi.

-¡Estás para hablar!-Dijo el de cabello rosa pastel.

-¡Na-Nagi!

Todos menos el de cabello negro estaban discutiendo.

-Niños...-Suspiró el de cabello negro por lo bajo con una mano en la frente.

-Dímelo a mí, Kira.-Comentó resignado el director.

Mi Habitación el día siguiente

Mi despertador de Kurosaki Ranmaru (¿Qué? Es mi ídolo.) me despertó a las seis, con lo cual comencé mi estricta rutina (¿He comentado mi debilidad hacia Mikaze Ai?). Todo estaba en orden, me lave la cara, me puse mi kimono de desayunar (bueno, mi kimono de andar por casa) y me dirigí a la cocina dónde se encontraba Will con las mangas de su camisa remangadas y un delante cocinando algo en la sartén.

Grité. No me lo esperaba y me asustó. Incluso caí al suelo. Will se acercó a mí y me ofreció una mano para levantarme, la cual acepté con gusto.

-Recuérdame que te quite la llave de mi casa.-Dije ya de pie con el a pocos centímetros de mí. Puso cara de confusión, como si estuviera intentando recordar algo muy escondido en su cabeza.

-Pero...siempre que pasa esto me dice lo mismo, yo se lo recuerdo y usted no me las quita.

Me sonrojé y me aparté de él fingiendo que quería sentarme.

-¡Lo-lo que yo haga con las lla-llaves de mi casa es mi problema!-Exclamé sentándome en una de las dos sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

-No, si por mí perfecto. Soy el único con las llaves de su casa, Miss. Chantal, me hace sentir especial para usted.

Mi rostro podía ser comparable con la bandera del país en el cual me encontraba. Estiré mis brazos sobre la mesa y reposé la cabeza sobre esta, de modo que ocultaba mi rubor.

-Tutéame, por favor, me haces sentir una vieja.

Will se rio, una de esas risas suyas de "no voy a dejar de hacerlo por mucho que te duela", mientras sacaba beacon de la sartén y colocaba dos tiras en un plato con patatas y otras dos en otro con dos huevos.

-¿Qué prefiere?

-Té.-Dije con una mezcla entre tono soñador y de súplica

-Me temo que no está en el menú, madamme.

-Will, esto es demasiado, te lo he dicho. Tu puedes porque los estadounidenses tenéis un estómago de acero...Y particularmente tú un metabolismo envidiable, ¡con todotodo lo que comes y no engordas!

Volvió a reír.

-Tienes que desayunar bien para afrontar todo el día.

-Ya, pero no tan bien. Si como todo eso, vomito.

-Pe-pero...vine sólo para preparártelo exclusivamente por lo de He vens.-Dijo con lágrimas-de cocodrilo, por cierto-en los ojos.

-Vale, vale ya como...Me has recordado el desastre de esta tarde y se me ha abierto el apetito. Prefiero patatas con bacon.-En parte era porque me dio pena...aunque no lo admitiría...

Will sonrió y colocó el plato frente a mí.

Mientras comía, Will no dejaba de mirarme, y me ponía nerviosa.

-¡Will! ¡Me pones nerviosa, maldita sea!

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Se veía avergonzado.

-Ah, por las Musas...-Suspiré.

Aún así, Will seguía sonriendo. Francamente nunca le he visto dejar de sonreír...Lo admiro. Es muy...fuerte.

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

¡Si tengo un review, mañana subo el segundo capi!

Por cierto, lo del Dios sin corazón...no hablo de ninguna religión que exista, que nadie se me ofenda por fa, y lo siento

¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Merezco reviews?

¿Qué ocurrirá con Heavens?

¡Depende de TÍ el que lo descubras mañana o no!

Gracias por leer *reverencia*


	2. Chapter 2 Heavens Gate's

¡Hola! Bueno...este es el capítulo de la mala suerte (o yo soy muy idiota) ¡Se me ha borrado tres veces! En fin, a ver si esta sobrevive. Quería dar gracias a todo el que esté leyendo esto y en especial a Isabel Valadez, por hacerse follower. ¡Me has dado mucha fuerza! Sin más, espero que os guste el capi (y que no se borre).

 **Capítulo II:**

 **Heavens Gate's.**

-Entonces hoy únicamente tengo lo de Heavens, ¿cierto?-Pregunté entre patata y patata.

También debe escoger el vestuario para su próximo concierto.

-Oh, cierto...Lo siento, mala memoria. Pero bueno, tengo una idea sobre cómo sera el vestuario, y escogerlo probablemente me relaje del acontecimiento de Heavens...

-Pensé que odiaba probarse ropa.

-Y lo odio, pero adoro elegir qué me voy a poner y sé que todo el vestuario me va bien así que sólo tengo que conjuntar. Además, si necesito algo nuevo, puedo ir a una costurera y que me lo haga a medida.-Respondí con alivio.

-Ya veo...Entonces eso hoy será un oasis para usted.

-Básicamente. Aunque hoy no habrá mejor oasis que mis sábanas y mi almohada.

-¿Qué quiere llevar al encuentro con Heavens?

-Hoy es...domingo.-Dije pensativa.-Ne pondré un Bustiere y una falda larga, de este modo no se me verán las piernas.

Will sonrió satisfecho.

Ya había terminado de desayunar (y todas las comidas del día), así que llevé mi plato y mi vaso al fregadero y los fregué.

-¿Por qué no contratas a alguien que te haga todo eso?-Preguntó Will.

-¿Estás de broma?-Pregunté sarcástica.

-Bueno, te ayudaría mucho y...

-¿Y si nos descubre, idiota?

-Ya, bueno...Es muy importante que nadie lo sepa pero...

-Por pura comodidad no echaré esto a perder, William.-Dije girándome hacia el y apoyando mis manos en el pasillo de encimera que había frente al fregadero. Al terminar de decir eso lo abracé.-Voy a hacer footing.

-Oído cocina.-Bromeó para luego cogerme de la mano dirigiéndonos a mi habitación. Me dejó pasar a mí primero y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Me fijé en si la persiana estaba bajada; correcto. Una vez me cercioré de una plena intimidad, comencé a quitarme el kimono,de espaldas a Will, dejándolo resbalar por mis brazos hasta el suelo...

Aproximadamente una hora después Will y yo salimos de mi habitación. Yo iba con una camiseta fucsia de tirantes muy ceñida, unos leggins negros, playeros para correr negros y una mochila blanca con la cremallera y el bolsillo central negros.

-¿Está lista?-Preguntó Will. Asentí con la cabeza sonriente.-Bien, pues vamos.

-¿Vamos?-Pregunté extrañada, pero contenta.

-Sí, vamos, siempre me está pidiendo que la acompañe a hacer footing, y yo nunca puedo. Hoy tengo tiempo, hagámoslo.

-Te machacaré...-Dije sonriendo maliciosamente, sólo para ocultar mi alegría infantil.

 **Una Hora Después:**

-¿No estás cansado, Will?-Pregunté extrañada de que siguiera a mi lado, nadie aguantaba mi paso mucho tiempo.-Nadie ha conseguido antes seguir mi ritmo tanto tiempo.

-Te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, sencillamente cumplo mi promesa.-Dijo para luego ruborizarse. Yo también estaría muy roja, seguro.

-¿Eso crees?-Dije arrogante, para disimular que lo que dijo me pareció muy tierno.-¡Pues a ver si sigues a mi lado ahora!-Aceleré el paso.

 **Otra Hora más:**

 **-V** ale, ya...no puedo...más.-Dije jadeando. Flexioné mis rodillas y apoyé mis manos en ellas. Miré al suelo un rato.-Tu ganas...-Solté-Solté

-No era una carrera, Miss. Chantal.

-¿No?-Pregunté girando mi cabeza hacia el rubio, pero sin incorporarme del todo.

-Se trataba de permanecer a su lado.

Sonreí y devolví la mirada al suelo. Apoco me puse en una pise natural y estire los brazos.

-Ahora mismo no siento fuerza en las piernas ni para volver a casa.-Comenté.

-No hay problema.-Dijo Will. No sabía que quería decir, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis pies ya no estaban en el suelo. Will me había cogido como un novio coge a su novia en la boda...Me ruboricé y comencé a patalear y gritar:

J¡Suéltame! ¡Will, maldita sea!

La escena provocó alguna que otra mirada de cotillas madrugadores...Pero también atrajo la atención de alguien más. Empecé a escuchar pasos apresurados. No veía de quién eran, pues sonaban tras de mí. Al estar cerca se pararon. Will se dio la vuelta, pero conmigo en brazos. Vi a dos chicas con ropas victorianas a la moda Gothic Lolita. Le di un codazo medio suave medio no en el pecho a Will para que me soltara, quien se hizo el sorprendido como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tiene cuarenta y tres kilos en brazos. Me soltó frente a las chicas.

-¿¡E-E-Eres...Victhic Narcissique!?-Exclamaron a la vez.

Les ofrecí una cálida sonrisa.

-Es un placer que me reconozcáis aún con éstas pintas,-totalmente sudada y con ropa de deporte...-pero es aun mayor el placer de conocer a dos Ladies Victhics tan atrevidas como vosotras.-Dije para luego coger la mano derecha de una y besarla, y hacer lo mismo con la segunda. Gritaron como colegialas...aunque creo que es lo que eran.

-¿N-nos firmas u-un...autógrafo?

-Si me dais en dónde y con qué será un verdadero placer.

-Yo tengo unos folios, pero no tengo bolígrafo...-Ambas hicieron una mueca desilusionada. Me dieron bastante pena.

-No problemo.-Dije dándome cuenta de algo. Me descolgué la mochila y saqué un pintalabios negros y un delineador de ojos del mismo color. Posé la mochila en el suelo sin cerrarla y me pinté los labios, luego arrojé el pintalabios a la mochila. Luego cogí los folios y Apoyándome en una pared firmé con el delineador, a continuación un poco debajo de la firma dejé la marca de mis labios.-Aquí tenéis.-Sonreí.

La que me ofreció las hojas, una chica aparentemente tímida de cabello rosáceo largo hasta la cintura y ojos azul cielo, sacó un pequeño bloc para guardar mi firma, pero se le volaron algunos papeles. Hubo un par que no pudimos coger, pero Will cogió dos y yo uno. Era un diseño precioso. Un vestido de falda hasta las rodillas con un dibujo de una tetera al final de la falda. Tení volantes al acabar de la falda y al empezar el cuello. Tenía unas manga abombadas pintadas en gris que terminaban poco debajo del hombro y daban paso a unas mangas blancas también abombadas y sujetadas a la altura de la muñeca. Tras el lazo de la muñeca habían cuatro líneas de volantes que ocupaban hasta la mitad de la mano. Era un precioso diseño en blanco y negro.

-¿Lo has...hecho tú?-Pregunta estúpida del día.

Ka pelirrosa estaba muy sonrojada.

-S-sí...sé que es...malo...-¡Hasta su voz era adorable!

-¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Es genial!-La pobrecita se sobresaltó.-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Di-dieciséis...Hago diecisiete en dos semanas.

-¿Quieres dedicarte a diseñar?

-Es sólo...mi sueño inalcanzable.

-Ey, ningún sueño es inalcanzable. Yo alcancé el mío...Y tus diseños son increíbles así que...tu sueño acaba de empezar.-Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo pequeño de la mochila.-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Na-Nadeshiko...

-Muy bien, Nadeshiko, dime tú número de teléfono porque, amiga mía, te encargarás de mi vestuario para el concierto de la semana que viene.

-...-Se quedó con los ojos y la boca muy abierto, mientras su amiga gritaba como loca y ka balanceaba de lado a lado.

-¿Na-Nadeshiko?-Me preocupé.

Al rato se ¿despertó? y conseguí su número.

-Hoy tengo lío por la tarde, pero...¿tienes algo para hoy a las siete?-Negó con la cabeza. Pues te llamaré a esa hora y te indicaré a donde venir para encontrarte conmigo y hablar sobre el vestuario, ¿vale?-Ella sólo asintió. No pude evitar echar una risilla.-Bueno, tengo prisa, hasta luego.

-¿Tan buenos eran los diseños de esa niña?-Preguntó Will cuando nos alejamos.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Esa chica debe ser un prodigio! Y no la llames niña, que es un mes mayor que yo.

-Vaya, no le gusta que le trate de "usted" porque la hago sentir vieja, pero tampoco puedo decir que es una niña,contigo no se puede acertar, Miss. Chantal.

-¡Pues el término medio! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-Hablando de cosas que no entiendo, ¿por qué lleva cosméticos en esa mochila?

-Oh, no hay sólo cosméticos, hay muchas cosas. La llevo para fortalecer también los brazos y la zona de la espalda al correr.

-Ya veo...

 **En Mi casa:**

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora, Miss. Chantal?-Preguntó Will nada más cerrar la puerta principal.

-Ahora quiero ensayar el baile de las canciones que saldrán en el concierto. Me los sé de memoria y los he llevado a cabo más veces, pero...

-Bien es suficiente, pero suficiente no es bien y bien no es perfecto.-Terminó Will.

-¿Digo muchovesa frase?

-A todas horas.-Afirmó Will girando los ojos.

-Ya veo...En fin, ¿y tú qué harás? ¿Te quedarás a verme?

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo...Debo hablar con un programa de televisión que quiere...¡Mierda! Era una sorpresa...

Me reí.

-Bueno, al menos no me has dicho qué programa es.

-Sí, al menos no te he dicho que es...-Se tapó la boca-¡Mejor me voy!

Me quedé mirándolo mientras se iba, con ambos brazos en la cadera y negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa tierna. Adoraba a Will, y sigo haciéndolo.

Cuando salió por la puerta yo estaba en el salón, así que aparté la mesa central de cristal para que no estorbara. Después cogí mis cascos y mi reproductor MP3, y pulse la Playlist "Concierto" que previamente había preparado. Todo fue bien hasta la quinta canción. La quinta canción era una música muy delicada, y yo hacía la voz más dulce posible, pero en cierto momento había un giro y yo lo ejecutaba violentamente, cuando debía ser delicado. Después de repetir la canción dos veces lo hice suficientemente bien, pero quise practicar hasta que saliera perfecto, así que practiqué una hora más hasta que me salió. Quise repetir la canción completa para ver si realmente dominaba el paso, pero en la ejecución del perfecto giro, caí al suelo. Mejor dicho alguien me empujó. Mejor dicho, un idiota me empujó. Will, quien no sé cuando entró se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo terminé en el suelo boca arriba mirando directamente a Will, y él sobre mí apoyando sus manos, rodillas y pies alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-¿¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!?-Exclamé cuando por fin volví en mí.-¿¡Cuándo demonios entraste!?

Se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Mis piernas seguían encarceladas así que las arrastré hacia mí y las abracé.

-¡Mi-mi-mire!-Exclamó con cara horrorizadoseñalando una revista que llevaba en la otra mano. Una de esas horribles revistas del corazón...de la cual Will conmigo en brazos era portada. En letras dobles amarillas con bordes rosas se podía leer: "¿¡Primer escándalo con Victhic Narcissique!?"

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Eres idiota, Will, mira la que has liado!

-¡Lo siento, sólo era una broma inocente!-Exclamó comenzando a llorar fuertemente.

-Llevas un par de años con esto, ¿¡Quieres aprender de una vez que los paparazzi no entienden de bromas y mucho menos de actos inocentes!?

-Ya lo sé. ¡Es mi culpa!-Cada vez lloraba más.-Pero apiádese de mí, por favor.

-¿No t encargas tú de estas cosas?

-Sí, pero tardarán mucho en aceptarlo...¡Y tengo una novia que todas las semanas compra la revista!

-Pues explicarle el malentendido.

-¡No me creerá!

JPues te buscas otra que confíe en ti, o mejor, que no lerevistas del corazón.

-¡Por favor, ayúdeme! Nunca le he pedido nada...

-Ya, pero no sé que puedo hacer yo.

-Bueno...había pensado...es decir...hoy tienes lo de Heavens...-No hizo falta que articulara nada más.

-¡Ah,no! ¡No, no, no, ni de broma!

-Por favor, Miss. Chantal.

-Ah, ah, ni de broma.-Dije negando con la cabeza.

Juntó las manos en súplica, pero me mantenía firme en mi decisión. Sonó el teléfono de Will, miró la pantalla y puso una mueca horrorizada.

-Es mi novia.-Susurró señalando el móvil.

-No hace falta que susurres, no has descolgado.-Dije en tono frío, dando a entender que no me ablandaría.

-Por favor...-Dijo con los ojos aguados.

Giré mis ojos.

*Está bien...-Dije pesadamente.

-Gracias.-El móvil seguía sonando. Que insistente, la chica.

-¡Pero apaga el móvil o algo, idiota!-Exclamé.

-Ah, sí...-Dijo antes de apagarlo.-¡Tengo que volver a irme, adiós!-Se despidió en una décima de segundo.

Me acerqué a la mesilla de cristal y me di un cabezazo.

-Duele, y mucho, no es una pesadilla...-Me quejé en voz alta.

Decidí empezar desde el principio connlo de el concierto y todo fue impecable. Tardé una hora con lo que ya eran casi las doce. Como había sudado decidí ducharme, aunque finalmente me di un relajante baño de dos horas. Me quedé dormida. Con todo al despertarme y tras secarme, ponerme el kimono y peinarme ya eran las dos y media y tenía algo de hambre, aunque no mucha gracias al desayuno de Will, así que me hice un sándwich. No tenía nada que hacer hasta las cinco, así que comencé a prepararme para la reunión con Heavens. Pero me di cuenta de que no tenía delineador de ojos (la punta del último murió tras firmar) así que fui a comprar otro. Al menos ya eran las tres y media. Me puse el delineador de ojos con una pequeña raya gótica en la comisura de ambos ojos. Tres y media. Con mucho cuidado me puse rímel en las pestañas. Tres y treinta tres. Preferí no pintarme los labios así que pasé directamente a pintar mis uñas de negro. Cuatro y dos. Hora de llamar a Will.

-Will, te necesito...Gracias.-En quince minutos Will estaba en mi casa.

Fuimos a mi habitación y por segunda vez en el día me quité mi kimono de espaldas a Will.

A las cinco menos cuarto salí de allí con un Bustiere negro de tirantes y escote de corazón, una falda de seda larga hasta casi tocar el suelo y unos botines de diez centímetros de tacón. Llevaba también mi colgante de cuerda negra con una esmeralda limitada por una estructura ovalada de plata. Dejé mi cabello suelto.

-Vamos.-Dije.

-Ya, eh...

-¿No puedes ir?-No dijo nada, pero leí su expresión.-¡Increíble! Y aún así voy a hacer lo que me pediste..-Suspiré, estaba enfadada, pero no era para tanto.

En fin, salí de mi casa sola. Llegué a las cinco en punto, hora indicada, a una salasala, en Rining Entertaiment, en la cual había un escenario, como un doble suelo que se alzaba un metro por encima del original. Decidí sentarme ahí mirando hacia la puerta para esperarlos. No aparecían. Odio que me hagan esperar. Al momento de pensar eso, escuché un extraño ruido tras de mi, por lo que ininstintivamente salté del escenario y me giré hacia el ruido. En el escenario había humo simulando nubes y vi alzarse siete columnas de estilo griego.

-Ay, Dios mío...-Suspiré-Suspiré.

H sala

E Koyoi

A Saikou no

V Rakurn

E Tengoku

N Tobira o

S Hirakou

Yes Call Heavens!

Angels yu kikoeru ka?

All Right!

Arcadia ni todoite New Beat

Edén e to nobotteku Musical

Yes Call Heavens!

Yes Call Heavens!

Kairaku e to goshoutai

Wellcome!

EKUSŪTASHI o kanaderu New Wave

Kinijirareta, MERODĪ ni Dive

Heavens!

Heavens!

Issho ni utaou

Masa minu sora no

Hate ni kagayaku

Rekishi e to kawaru shunkan o

Ii kara

(Angels)

Tsuiteko

(Angels)

Minna de

Mita kunai ka? Yumeiro no Heavens Gate's

(ONE!)

(Two!)

(Fly!)

Ten ni hibikiaou (Yes!)

Ima tsunagiaou (Yes!)

Saikou no PĀTI wa kore kara da

Tobira no sono saki e (Go!)

Eien no hate e (Go!)

Kami mo

Shiranai

SUTŌRI

Sā Heaven iro no somete yaru

Yes Call Heavens!

Yes Call Heavens!

Creo que en ese momento tenía la estúpida sonrisa de una estúpida colegiala que se enamoró por primera vez, ¡Pero es que esa canción fue increíble!

-¿Qué te ha parecido, _My Angel?_ -Preguntó un chico de cabellos castaño, ojos malva y con gafas, que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Me ha parecido que cómo me vuelvas a llamar así no sales de aquí con cabeza.-El chico hizo una sonrisa arrogante. Lo ignoré.-En referencia a la canción...¡Fantástica! ¡Vuestras voces insuperables! El mensaje es genial, ya que es muy abstracto y cada uno lo intercepta como quiera. Sólo estáis un poco descoordinado, peto chicos, ¡sois fantásticos!

-Muchas gracias, Chantal-Sama.-Agradeció un chico castaño de ojos malva parecido al líder del grupo pero solo en aspecto, ya que parecía tímido. Le Sonreí y apartó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Creí que no te hacia gracia este proyecto.-Dijo un chico rubio de ojos ámbar. Parecía molesto...

-Y no me hace gracia, ¡pero vuestra canción tiene mucha fuerza! Además, me tranquilizo pensando que podría haber sido peor.

-¿Peor?-Inquirió un moreno de ojos ceniza. Asentí.

-Al menos no sois Starish.

-¿No te gusta Starish, Chantal-San?-Preguntó un niño de mi altura de cabello y ojos rosa chicle. Sonreí y pensé que era muy mono.

-Para nada. No me gusta este tipo de música, supuse que el vuestro tampoco pero tiene algo...diferente.

-¿No te gusta este tipo de música? Entonces no es justo que este aquí...Ni para ti ni para nosotros.-Dijo un albino de ojos morado pálido. Me reí.

-Eso es justo lo que pensé yo en un primer momento. "¿Qué sentido tiene esto? Sino me gusta su música, no puedo ni juzgarlos correctamente, lo único que conozco de pop es Quartet Night y porque conocía de antes a Kurosaki Ranmaru." pero en fin...ya he dicho que soy profesional, y vuestra canción no me disgusta precisamente. Ahora bien, esta canción tiene gancho, te atrapa pero no debéis seguir así.-Me miraron extrañados.-Me explico. Este gancho te atrapa y no te suelta...sino pataleas, a la mínima sacudida el gancho cederá, debemos...debéis hacer más fuerte el agarre.-Todos asintieron.-Ahora bien...¿podéis presentaros, por fa?

-Otori Eiichi, My Angel.

-A ti te tengo fichado...

-Sumeragi Kira.-Dijo fría pero educadamente. Yo hice una sutil reverencia.

-¡Mikado Nagi! ¡El Idol más adorable del mundo!-Dijo lanzándose a mi cuello para abrazarme.

-Demasiada ternura, Nagi, no puedo respirar.-Bromeé

-Lo siento.

-Otori Eiji, un gusto.-Dijo ofreciéndoleuna mano como y con la otra tras la cabeza. Yo apreté su mano suavemente para no asustarlo y le sonreí.

-Amakusa Shion, creo que me alegra el que las estrellas nos hayan juntado.

-¿Estrellas?

Asintió.

-Entoncesespero darle las gracias a las estrellas.-Dije sonriendo. Aunque no creía en las religiones o en esos mitos, no tenía porque ser descortés con él.

-Hyuuga Yamato, espero que estés a la altura.

-Lo estaré.-Afirmé.

-Kyriuuin Van, es un placer conocer a alguien tan hermosa como tú.-Dijo colocando una mano en mi espalda y cogiendo un mechón de mi pelo, el cual besó, con la otra. Estaba apunto de pegarle, pero vi a un paparazzi a través de la ventana así que reí coqueta, le susurré "algo" al oído (algo que fue "Hazme algo y te mato, pero por favor, no te muevas") y luego le besé la zona entre la oreja y la mejilla. Foto. Bien. Entonces me aparté. Will me dene una muy grande. El chico, confuso, se apartó, luego se lo explicaría todo...quizá.

-Ya se acabaron las presentaciones así que-habló el rubio-¿a qué te refieres con que estamos descoordinados?

-Algunos os conocéis de siempre, y se nota, pero otros ni siquiera tenéis confianza entre vosotros, así nunca os coordinaréis...

Se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Preguntaron todos.

-Primero debéis tener clara vuestra parte de la coreografía.

Les hice bailar uno por uno a todos.

-Otori, flexiona más la rodilla...así.–––Sumeragi, perfecto.–––Nagi, agita más rápido la mano, quedará más adorable–––Eiji, mantén contacto visual con los espectadores...bueno, conmigo.–––Amakusa, describe el círculo más despacio y que tu mano llegue de poco encima del suelo hasta poco debajo de tu nariz.–––Hyuuga...sonríe...–––Kiryuuin no puedo creer que precisamente tú hagas mal el golpe de cadera...

Tardamos una hora y veinte, con lo que eran ya las seis y media. Les pedí que lo hicieran todo de nuevo. Eiji y Hyuuga corrigieron sus errores.

-Eiji, ven un momento, por favor.-Lo llamé.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-Exclamó al llegar a mi lado.

-¡E-Eiji...!

-No soy capaz de aguantarle la mirada a nadie...y no te conozco... Además eres hermosa y eso lo hace peor.-Me ruboricé.

-N-no te preocupes Eiji...lo superarás. ¿Sabes por qué te ocurre?-Negó con la cabeza, con la vista al suelo, las cejas en curva y con las comisuras de sus labios apuntando hacia abajo.-¿Qué tal tú autoestima?

-¡Date prisa señorita perfecta, son las siete!-Exclamó Hyuuga.

-¡Histérico! Eiji, lo siento, luego hablamos tengo que llamar a alguien, lo siento.-Dije apuntando mi número de teléfonoen un papel. Le ofrecí el papel.-Por si necesitas hablar.-Susurré sólo para Eiji.-¡Hasta mañana!-Me despedí cin la mano en alto y corriendo hacia fuera. En cuanto estuve fuera de la sala comencé a marcar el número de Nadeshiko.

-¿Moshi, Moshi?-Oí una voz dulce al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Nadeshiko? Soy Chantal, es decir, Vic...

-¡Victhic Narcissique! ¡Me has llamado!

-Pues claro que sí! Te lo prometí. ¿Puedes salir?

-Claro, mis padres no están.

-Bien, ven al 178 de Harayuku, ¿te va bien?

-Harayuku, que apropiado*.-Dijo para soltar una pequeña risa.-Podré llegar en un cuarto de hora, creo.

-No te preocupes, con tal de que vengas...Bueno, trae todos tus bocetos, ¿sí?

-¡Claro!-Exclamó.

-Bien, hasta ahora.

-Sí, hasta ahora.

Colgué.

Exactamente un cuarto de hora más tarde, mi timbre sonó y fui muy feliz a abrirla puerta. Nadeshiko había recogido la parte superficial de su cabello en un adorable moño sujeto con un lazo negro de lunares blancos. Llevaba un chal hasta poco por encima del codo. Su vestido era negro y tení a los lados bolsillos blancos en forma de corazón. Las mangas a partir de los codos llevaban en descenso volantes hasta las muñecas. Sus medias eran blancas y a los laterales teníandibujos de ases de corazones, picas, rombos y tréboles. Sus zapatos eran de charol y de broche.

-¡Hola Nadeshiko! ¡Pasa, pasa!-Dije dejándole paso a mi casa.

Asintió.

-Con su permiso.

-Claro, te acabo de dar mi permiso.-Dije sonriendo.-Vamos, sientate en el cojín.-Dije señalando un cojín rosa con una tetera occidental bordada en negro, el cojín permanecía bajo una mesa baja. Se sentó y yo en frente.

-Nadeshiko, ¿sabes coser?-Le pregunté después de mirar algunos de sus trabajos.

-Sí.-Dijo totalmente convencida.

-Hasta ahora siempre lo he hecho todo yo, pero no sé coser y no conozco a ninguna costurera en particular que sepa realizar en especial este tipo de vestidos. Además, por tu edad y diseños me atrevo a aventurar que tenemos gustos parecidos, con lo cual, ¿te gustaría ser mi diseadora y costurera? ¡Te pagaré de modo que una ves que seas mayor de edad podrás independizarte! Y te haré un contrato indefinido, no te pienso despedir de ninguna manera, de todos modos. ¿Qué me dices?

-Me encantaría, pero...

-Oh, oh, eso ninca es bueno.

-Es que...no creo ser suficientemente buena para ti...mis trabajoscomo mucho llegan al suficiente, y el suficiente no es bien y el bien no es perfecto.

-Nunca he...dicho esa frase en los medios...-Dije tomada por sorpresa, esa chica pensaba igual que yo.

-¿¡También dices esa frase!? Mi amigadice que soy una tonta porcreer eso.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Buscar la perfección está bien y, Nadeshiko, muchos de tus trabajos son perfectos. Por favor, acepta el trabajo, te pagaré y trataré bien.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bien!Lo haré.-Dijo muy decidida.

Aplaudí.

-¡Yuuhuuu! Firma aquí...y aquí. Léelo si quieres antes de firmar.-Asintió. Lo leyó y al parecer no tuvo ningún problema pues inmediatamente firmó.

-¿Qué vestido quiere que le haga, señorita?

-No, no, apartado 3B, debes tutearme. Llámame Chantal, o Chan-Chan, o cómo quieras, pero tutéame.

-Está bien, Chantal-San.

Suspiré, es un avance, ¿no?

-Con respecto al vestido...Todos me gustan mucho. Voy a elegir los que me parecen una obra de arte, y tú decirás con cual te sientes más cómoda para empezar, ¿algún problema?

-Sólo que...no creo que haya ninguna obra de arte entre mis diseños, Chantal-San.

-No te preocupes, yo ya he visto alguno.

Tras un par de horas de debate en las cuales descartaba diseños (cosa dura, pues la mayoría me gustaban bastante) mientras hablaba con Nadeshiko, le ofrecí tres folios.

-No les des la vuelta. Estos tres son obras de arte, decide cual hacerme mañana por la mañana.

¡Hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Por favor, comentado qué os ha parecido.

Si yo tengo 1 review, mañana actualizo

*A lo que se refería Nadeshiko con que era muy apropiado que Chantal viviera en Harayuku es porque es conocido por ser el Barrio de la moda Lolita.

Por cierto, tengo pensado hacer "concursos" del tipo hacer una pregunta sobre algo relacionado con el fic, y el primero que responda tiene premio tipo puedes crear tu propio OC para esta hhistoria y elegir tu pareja, o si me lo pide puedo hacer alguna escena yaoi (solo escena, todos están por Chantal) incluso podéis decir con quien se queda Chantal

PD: Nadeshiko es soltera xD.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Sayo~!


	3. Chapter 3

¡LO SIENTO TANTO! He tenido un montón de problemas estos dos años, desde técnicos hasta personales...Pero gracias a los comentarios de una personita, gracias Alishanea, estoy aquí de nuevo. Yani vuelve más fuerte que nunca. :3 Denme un tiempo para recordar cómo quería hacer la historia exactamente, y en muy poco tendrán otro capítulo, lo juro por toda la miel del mundo. ^^

Si todavía hay alguien aquí, gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 :

Primeras Pistas.

A la mañana siguiente, Nadeshiko picó a mi puerta muy puntual. Tanto, que fui a abrirle la con mi bol de cereales en la mano y totalmente despeinada.

—Hola, Na-Chan, ¿ya te has decidido? — Le pregunté, mientras la dejaba pasar.

Ella, al principio, tenía una expresión muy insegura pero frunció su ceño con determinación y me enseñó el vestido que había seleccionado.

— Quiero hacerle este.

Sostenía frente a mi rostro el boceto de un vestido más rococó que victoriano. Su falda era de corte magdalena, y una primera tela estaba recogida dejando gráciles pliegues sobre una segunda tela, la cual acababa en unos hermosos volantes y a la altura de la cintura, por la espalda, tenía un gran lazo. La parte de arriba era igual de hermosa, en el abdomen tenía unas pequeñas cuentas blancas hasta llegar al pecho, donde se acababa y empezaba otra tela blanca más típica de blusas. Las mangas eran abombadas y con volantes al final, llegando poco más allá del codo. Era un diseño precioso.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en hacerlo?

— ¿Para cuándo lo necesita?

— Para dentro de dos semanas.

— Lo tendré en una.

— Vaya, qué chica más aplicada, me gusta. — Le saqué una enorme sonrisa sin siquiera buscarlo. — ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó con una emoción que me dejó anonadada, supongo que a veces olvido que soy famosa.

— Claro que puedes, tonta ¿Quieres unos Macarons, o prefieres cereales con leche? Son de chocolate, los cereales.

— Cereales con leche, por favor.

— Ahora mismo, puedes sentarte en el sofá, si quieres.

Cuando le fui a llevar su tazón de cereales me di cuenta de lo firme que estaba Na-Chan. Supongo que era la típica persona que se pone súper tímida en casa ajena, yo solía ser así, por lo que me dio ternura.

— Anda, anda, siéntate todo lo cómoda que quieras, esto no es la milicia.

Ella sonrió con pena y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, aunque seguía muy recta. Pero algo es algo, ¿no?

Charlamos durante casi una hora, hora en la que noté que ella empezaba a soltarse un poco, hasta que llegó Will.

— ¡Miss. Chantal! ¡Tengo noticias!

— ¿Buenas o malas?

Estuvo en silencio unos segundos.

— ¡Noticias!

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, este hombre sí que sabía aligerar el ambiente.

— Cuéntalas ya, anda.

— A que no sabes qué grupo se ha enterado de que has firmado con Heavens.

— Sorpréndeme. — Dije, teniendo bastante claro cuál iba a ser teniendo en cuenta mi suerte.

— Starish.

— Cómo no… ¿Te ha llamado su representante o algo?

— Bueno, la llamada ha sido rara, la verdad… Hablaba una chica joven, muy educada la verdad, pero de fondo se oían las voces de todos ellos y a penas entendí nada… El caso, ellos quieren que hagas una pequeña actuación frente a ellos, como un mini concierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Me niego.

— Pero...Ya lo he hablado todo. Iba a ser…

— Pues llámales de vuelta y diles que me niego.

— Eso va a dañar tu reputación, Chan-Chan.

— ¡He dicho que me niego, William! — Grité. Cuando grito a Will siempre me arrepiento al segundo, sus ojos brillan y pone una expresión de pena muy adorable, me dan ganas de abrazarle. Pero esta vez me mantuve firme.

— Está bien, Chantal. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué los odias tanto?

— No es odio… No sabría explicarlo, es sólo que...Sólo que no quiero verles. Ni en pintura.

Will suspiró.

— Está bien.

— Siendo haberte gritado.

— Cielo, te conozco, yo sé… A lo que me enfrento.

Sonreí, me levanté del sofá y salté a sus brazos. Yo le abrazaba muy fuerte mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza. Al rato me separó un poco y me dio un beso en la frente.

— Bueno, tengo una llamada que hacer por la niña mimada — dijo mirándome — así que nos vemos luego, Na-Chan.

Dioses, Na-Chan, había estado tan callada que ni siquiera recordaba que estuviera ahí, ¿qué iba a pensar ahora de mí?

— Na-Chan, yo…

— No tiene nada que explicarme, Chantal-San, parece tener argumentos más que de sobra para no querer hacer eso.

Ese comentario me sorprendió demasiado, tanto que tuve que abrazarla fuertemente. Quedé sobre ella, ambas tumbadas en el sofá.

— Muchas gracias, todos me llamarían simplemente "Estrella loca". Otra famosa loca y mimada, ¿sabes?

— No te preocupes. Pero… ¿podría saber por qué…?

— Lo siento, pero no lo sabe ni William, y él lo sabe todo de mí.

Ella asintió.

— Comprendo, está bien. Pero, por favor, sea lo que sea no deje que la atormente. Si necesita un abrazo puede acudir a mí, aún si no me cuenta lo que la perturba.

— Eres demasiado adorable. — La volví a abrazar.

Entonces de mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar la canción "Poison Kiss" de Quartet Night, lo que significaba una llamada. Miré la pantalla ~Eiichi~.

— Ah, ¿qué quiere este niño ahora? — Miré a Nadeshiko, como disculpándome, y desbloqueé la llamada. — ¿Sí?

— Un placer escuchar su voz, My Angel.

— Ajá, como digas, ¿qué pasa?

— Nos han ofrecido una entrevista conjunta al saber…

— Todas esas cosas tienen que pasar por William antes, Eiichi.

— Llevamos un rato tratando de llamarle, pero su línea siempre está ocupada.

— Espera tu turno, soy una estrella después de todo, estoy solicitada. Algún día lo entenderás. — Mientras decía esto, Nadeshiko me miraba como con admiración, me sentí bien en ese momento.

— ¿Insinúas que no soy una estrella?

— No tan grande como yo, desde luego.

— ¿¡Qué…!?

— Ese no es el tema, ¿cómo y cuándo quieren hacer la entrevista?

— Mañana. Pretenden hacer que primero cantemos y bailemos nuestra canción debut, para ver lo que hemos mejorado.

— Sólo lleváis un día, a penas habéis mejorado nada, no aceptéis la entrevista.

— Ya la hemos aceptado.

— ¿¡Pero sois estúpidos o qué!? ¿¡Es que no tenéis un mánager o algo!?

— Sí, y dijo que lo cogiéramos.

— Ay, Dios mío… — Dije, masajeando la parte alta de mi nariz con mis dedos índice y pulgar.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? No es a ti a quien van a juzgar.

— ¿Qué no? Si no ven mejoría ni nada nuevo, mi reputación se derrumbará por completo. "¿La mejor bailarina del país no puede enseñar a siete niños?" De hecho, yo pierdo más que vosotros, imbécil.

— ¿Qué quieres que yo le haga?

— Pues avisar a todos, porque hoy vamos a estar desde la hora de comer hasta bien entrada la noche practicando. Nadie se irá a su casa sin haber mejorado un mínimo.

— Esa es la Chantal que me gusta.

— Si no me conoces.

— Hasta pronto, My Angel. — Dijo justo antes de colgar.

Suspiré.

— Lo siento mucho, Na-Chan, hoy no puedo pasar el día contigo.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo, sonriendo con sus pequeños labios de color melocotón.

— Aunque… ¿Y si vienes al ensayo?

— ¿Qué? No sé, yo…

— Por favor.

— No sé, Chantal-San, ese no es mi mundo...Ellos son famosos y…

— Yo también.

— Sí, pero fue usted la que se acercó a mí. Además, debería ir empezando su vestido.

Me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé fuertemente, subí la cara para que me mirara y puse la expresión más triste que pude.

— ¡Por favor, Na-Chan! ¡No quiero aguantarlos sola otra vez! ¡Algunos son majos, y hay un niño muy mono, pero la mayoría son insoportables! ¡Por favor!

— Ay, está bien, pero no me pongas más esa cara.

Sonreí de inmediato y la abracé por el cuello, tirándola al sofá.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor! Oh, benevolente Nadeshiko.

Llegaron tarde. Muy, muy tarde.

— ¿¡ Dónde demonios estábais!? ¡Llevamos esperando diez minutos!

— Sólo son diez minutos, por Dios. — Se quejó Eiichi.

— La puntualidad es la mejor cualidad.

— Lo sentimos. — Un chico, el de pelo negro y ojos ámbar, dijo esto y después hizo una reverencia. — Nos retrasamos en la comida, me disculpo por todos.

— ¡Oh! Tú eras Sumeragi M

Kira, ¿no? — Él sólo asintió. — Está bien, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Podríais todos aprender modales de este chico.

— Basta de cháchara, vamos a practicar. — Dijo Yamato.

— Bueno, no podría estar más de acuerdo, pero cuida tus formas.

Él se acercó a mí. Se acercó mucho a mí, y cogió mi barbilla.

— No estoy para regañinas.

Le di un manotazo en el reverso de su mano y adelanté un pie, mirándolo desafiante.

— Colocaos todos de una vez.

Mientras lo hacían, le fui diciendo los nombres de cada uno a Na-Chan, cada uno acompañado de un pequeño comentario.

— Eiichi, es mujeriego, creo, aunque se lo toma como muy a broma. Ese es Van, el verdadero mujeriego del grupo. El de la derecha es Eiji, hermano de Eiichi, pero no tiene nada que ver. Eiji es adorable. El de delante es Yamato, es imbécil, bueno, lo acabas de ver. A su izquierda, ese es Kira. Nunca me había hablado, pero parece educado. A la derecha de Kira esta Nagi, es adorable. Y… ¿Dónde está Shion?

— ¿Me buscabas, Chan-Chan? — Escuché tras de mí.

— ¡Shion! No me des esos sustos, ¿por qué no subiste con los demás?

— Vi a esta bonita chica y pensé que debería presentarme primero, pero me quedé detrás porque empezaste a hablarle y habría sido de mala educación interrumpirles.

— Vale… Este creo que va a ser de los que me caen bien. — Sonreí. — Ella es Nadeshiko.

— Na-Chan, por favor.

— Shion, encantado.

El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió al escenario. Cuando él estuvo en su posición, comenzó el ensayo.

En cuanto terminaron abrí la boca, pero la cerré de inmediato al ver que Van se estaba dirigiendo rápidamente hacia Na-Chan. En consecuencia, me puse frente a la niña bloqueándole el paso al mujeriego.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces?

— ¿Qué pasa, Chantal? ¿Es tu pareja, a caso?

— ¡No!

— ¿Será que le gustan las mujeres a nuestra estrella?

— No, no me gustan las mujeres.

— Entonces tengo vía libre con Na-Chan.

— Pero a mí sí me gustan las mujeres. — Intervino la propia Nadeshiko. — Lo siento.

Dejó a Van a cuadros y, sin presentarse ni nada, se alejó. Maleducado.

— Le has dejado anonadado. — Dije, para luego reírme.

— Pobrecillo.

— ¿Es verdad, o era para librarte de él?

— Bueno, sí, me gustan las mujeres...Espero que eso no sea un problema…

Negué con la cabeza.

— En absoluto, ¿sabías que en mi religión los homosexuales no estáis perseguidos? Se cree que el amor es amor, incluso aunque de una relación no pueda nacer un fruto.

— Vaya, ¿y qué religión…?

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Bueno, aunque te gusten las mujeres no me importa, me presentaré. No soy tan maleducado como mi compañero Van. Me llamo Eiichi, para servirla. — Dijo, y luego le besó la mano.

— Vaya, gracias. Que amable.

Todos se presentaron.

— ¿Podemos volver al trabajo?

Estuvimos horas y horas practicando, Van había mejorado sus movimientos, ahora eran más sueltos, y Yamato a veces sonreía cuando le miraba, como bien le había pedido, pero los demás seguían igual. Y Eiiji me preocupaba, una cosa es ser tímido, pero…

"Tengo que hablar con Eiiji sobre su autoestima." Estaba pensando en esto, y ellos en mitad de la canción, cuando mi móvil comenzó a hacer sonar de nuevo Poison Kiss.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Miss Chantal! ¿Dónde está?

— Ah, claro, se me olvidó decírtelo. Los idiotas de Heavens aceptaron una entrevista para mañana, y los del programa de la tele querían ver sus avances pero apenas habían avanzado, así que he estado ensayando con ellos toda la tarde. ¿Por?

— ¡No lo hemos hecho?

Al principio no entendía, pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos en cosa de segundos.

Oh, Dios mío.

Se me había olvidado por completo, ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: Piel.

Al día siguiente, en la entrevista, todo fue bastante bien.

Los chicos hicieron su actuación, se sentaron en un sofá al lado del periodista y después me hicieron entrar y sentarme en un sillón al lado del sofá de los chicos. Me recibió un fuerte aplauso en el plató y, al saludar a los chicos, le susurré algo en el oído a Eiichi.

— ¿Ves? Yo sí soy una estrella. — Dicho esto, me senté en el sillón que me fue asignado y le di los buenos días al presentador.

— Buenos días, Chantal-San. Bueno, ¿cómo empezó este proyecto con Heavens?

— Verá… —Empezamos Eiichi y yo a la vez. Le envié una mirada severa y me aclaré la garganta.

— Verá — empecé de nuevo — un día, mientras grababa el videoclip de mi canción "Emerarudo no Ouji", el representante de Heavens llamó a mi representante, William, para pedir que yo fuera su coreógrafa. A Will le pareció una idea fabulosa pero, sinceramente, al principio la odié. Si yo no hubiera estado grabando, no estaría aquí ahora mismo. Pero he de decir que alguno de estos chicos me cae bien.

— ¿Alguno? — Preguntó el presentador, divertido.

— Alguno. — Repetí.

— Por nuestra parte tampoco fue una gran ilusión — comenzó Eiichi, ofendido pero sin mostrarlo — . Nos avisaron cuando su representante ya había aceptado, pero nos dijeron que con esto tal vez pudiéramos ganar a Starish. Starish son como nuestros Senpais, ¿sabe? Ellos nos impulsaron, nos motivaron a llegar aquí y nos encantaría que nos notaran.

" ¿Se puede ser más falso?" pensé.

— Sí, claro, es comprensible. Y muy noble. Hablando de Starish me recuerda el odio que tenía Chantal hacia ellos y el pop, ¿como es posible que sea ahora la coreógrafa de uno de esos grupos pop que tanto odiaba?

— Bueno… Como ya dije yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, sin embargo he de admitir que nunca había escuchado ninguna canción de Heavens y su canción debut, Heavens Gate, me sorprendió gratamente. Su tipo de pop tiene algo de Rhythm, más fuerza. No sé, me gusta bastante.

— ¿Como Quartet Night?

— No, bueno, Quartet Night tira un poco a electrónica, ¿no creéis?

— Sí, puede ser. Vale, para Heavens, ¿cómo es trabajar con una estrella como Chantal, pero que no soporta vuestro estilo de música?

— En realidad acaba de admitir que le gustó mucho nuestra canción… — Dijo Eiichi, yo rodé los ojos.

— Bueno — tomó la iniciativa Nagi en vista de la nula labia de su compañero — la verdad es que es muy agradable trabajar con Chan-Chan. Nos trata muy bien a la mayoría, y es divertido ver cómo de sarcástica puede llegar a ser con el resto. Me gusta mucho Chan-Chan.

Lo dijo de una forma tan adorable que casi me creo que lo piensa en serio y no es sólo por estar en televisión.

— Muchas gracias, Nagi-kun. — Me salió solo, sin pensar. Él me sonrió enormemente.

— Siguiente pregunta, para Chantal. Nos ha quedado bastante claro que no todos en Heavens te caen bien…

— Cierto.

— ...Pero creemos saber que hay alguien que te cae muy bien. — Me sorprendí antes esta afirmación, ¿tan rápido sale la prensa rosa? — Tenemos una imagen tuya muy cerca de uno de los miembros. — En una pantalla tras todos nosotros pusieron la fotografía que me habían sacado con Van el primer día. Will me debe una muy grande. — ¿Qué le estaba susurrando al oído?

— Oh, bueno, nada importante en realidad… — Dije, fingiendo estar avergonzada. Will me debe una enorme.

— ¿Van? — Dijo el presentador inquisitoriamente.

— Bueno, un caballero no dice esas cosas. — Añadió una sonrisa pícara al final.

Miré hacia atrás, tras el plató donde se encontraba William y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Él me sonrió con todos los dientes y no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas no puede decir un caballero, Chantal? — El presentador iba en un partido de tenis, de uno a otro. Podía cambiar de pregunta, o algo.

— Las mismas que no puede decir una dama. — Dije, tapando mi boca con una mano al final. William me debe su vida entera, era la primera vez que era falsa en televisión. Y todo para que su novia se olvidara de la foto en la que él me sostenía como a una princesa. Maldita su novia celosa e insegura.

— Está bien, está bien. Chantal, ¿será hoy el día en el que descubramos tu nacionalidad? Esa piel no es japonesa, y esos ojos tampoco, querida. Tu nombre es francés, pero tampoco pareces francesa.

— En realidad mi nacionalidad es japonesa, pero no, no nací aquí. Sin embargo mantendré mi silencio respecto a esto, pues no lo veo de importancia para mi carrera musical.

— ¿Se avergüenza de su país de origen?

— ¿Trata de que diga algo racista para poner en un titular amarillista que soy la segunda Michael Jackson o algo así? ¿Que mi piel se ve más pálida, tal vez? No, simplemente mantendré mi silencio porque cuanto más lo mantenga, menos se sabrá de mi familia y más tranquila estaré.

— Está bien, no se preocupe. Para Heavens…

La entrevista duró casi una hora de absolutamente nada. Cuando por fin terminó fui rápidamente hasta William y lo abracé con fuerza.

— Me muero. Que aburrimiento.

— Ah, pobrecita mía. — Dijo Will, acariciándome la cabeza.

— Me debes una muy grande, Will.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Vi tu cara de "Me debes una muy grande, Will."

Me reí.

— Gracias por hacerme reír siempre.

— No hay de qué. Por cierto, tu piel sí que se ve un poco más clara, no me quedaba base de tu color exacto de piel y tuve que usar una uno o dos tonos más claros.

— ¿No fastidies? Un día de estos me tachan de racista, Will.

— Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Ambos reímos.

— Estoy a salvo de la prensa amarillista, no notarán un tono o dos. Supongo.

— Quieres pensar.

— Quiero pensar.

— Tengo miedo.

— Y yo.

Entonces aparecieron los chicos de Heavens.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, muchas gracias Chantal-San. — Dijo Shion.

— Oh, no hay de qué, cielo. Un placer. Ay, qué educado...Me encantas.

— ¡Gracias! Yo… Gracias. — Su piel se había tornado un tanto rosada en las mejillas. Sonreí y le pellizqué una.

— Qué dulce.

— Buena entrevista, Chantal.

"Esa voz…" No, no era nadie de Heavens.

Solté un pequeño grito agudo.

— ¡Ran-Ran! — Exclamé. Estaba algo lejos de mí, así que corrí y cuando me vi lo suficientemente cerca di un salto para agarrarme a él como si yo fuera un koala y él un eucalipto.

— ¡Ah! Te eché de menos durante la gira, ¿qué tal fue?

— Mejor de lo que esperaba.

— Me alegro. Por fin un grupo funciona, ¿eh?

— Un grupo que jamás me esperé.

Dejé de abrazarlo para volver a poner los pies en el suelo, pero no me alejé mucho de él.

— Pero estás bien ahí, ¿no?

— Supongo. Pero jamás me esperé estar en un grupo de idols, ¿sabes?

— Sí, lo entiendo. Nunca pensé coreografiar uno.

— No es lo mismo, niña, lo mío da más vergüenza.

Me reí.

— ¿Seguimos hablando mientras tomamos un té?

— Café.

— Lo que quieras, yo un té, pero salgamos de aquí. Will, ¿vienes?

William se puso firme y sacó pecho como si fuera un soldado frente a su general.

— En realidad me tengo que ir. — Lo dijo muy serio. Me abrazó como despedida.

— Llámame luego.

— Descuida. Ciao, Chan-Chan. — Volvió su tono normal. — Kurosaki. — Tono frío de nuevo.

— Marple. — Respondió Ranmaru en un tono también frío, pero normal para él.

Y se fue.

Pero Ran-Ran no me dio tiempo a pensar en qué le pasaría a William.

— Te hacía ilusión conocer a Mikaze, ¿no?

— Sí, bueno. También a Rei y a Camus, pero Mikaze en particular, ¿por… ? — Entonces, al ver su pequeña y disimulada sonrisa, me di cuenta. — Oh, no, no me diga

s ¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?

— No he dicho nada. — Cada vez le costaba más disimular la sonrisa.

Solté un gritito.

—¡Conoceré a Mikaze Ai!

Ranamaru negó con la cabeza como diciendo "Ésta niña…"

Cuando salimos de los estudios de grabación, ahí estaban todos los miembros restantes de Quartet Night. Traté de no gritar, sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Esta es tu amiga, la que nos adora? ¿Chantal, la GothLoli? ¡Me encanta! — Dijo Reiji muy rápido, y acto seguido me abrazó.

— ¡Ah! Dios, muchas gracias, Kotobuki-San. — Dije emocionada.

— Rei-Kun está bien, nada de Kotobuki, mucho menos "-san".

— Oh, claro. Rei-Kun. — No podía dejar de sonreír.

— Un placer conocerla al fin, Chantal. — Dijo Camus, para luego besar mi mano.

— El placer es mío.

— Me suenas de algo...Como que te he visto antes…

— Bueno, soy una idol mundialmente reconocida…

— No me refería a eso.

— Ah, bueno, no sé…

— ¡Camus! No ligues con la chica, la asustas. — Exclamó Reiji en broma. Gracias a Dios, me salvó.

Entonces se acercó a mi Mikaze Ai.

— Ranmaru me ha contado que soy tu "Crush". Gracias.

Me puse muy roja y le mandé una mirada asesina a mi amigo.

— Oh, eh… ¿No hay de qué?

— Yo tampoco sé qué se supone que diga en esta ocasión…

Sonreí.

— Un placer, Ai-Senpai.

— ¿-Senpai?

— Sigo su estricto horario, gracias a usted en buena parte estoy donde estoy ahora. Los horarios y el orden son importantes.

Asintió.

Tras esta presentación fuimos los cinco a la cafetería más cercana, donde fui la única pidiendo té. Me senté entre la pared y Ran-Ran, frente a Ai y Camus. Reiji estaba al lado de Ran-Ran.

— ¿Y de qué conoces a Chantal, Kurosaki? — Preguntó el siempre correcto Camus.

— Bueno, yo…

— Fue una de las primeras personas que se comportaron bien conmigo cuando llegué aquí a Japón.

— ¡Oh! No será un antiguo ligue del pillo de Ranmaru, ¿eh? — Propuso Reiji con un tono muy gracioso.

Ambos nos pusimos rojos, pero a mí, a pesar de mi morena piel, se me notaba más. Comencé a negar con la cabeza y las manos.

— No, no, no, no. — Dije, muy rápida y nerviosamente.

— Sólo somos amigos. — Dijo Ranmaru.

— He de admitir que creí tener un pequeño Crush, pero…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Ran-Ran, no pudiendo decir más de pura sorpresa.

— Bueno, fuiste el primero que se portó bien conmigo, por eso...O sea, en este país, digo.

— ¡Pues yo creo que era correspondido! Porque para que Ran-Ran se comporte bien con alguien de primeras… — Dijo Reiji.

— Sí, bueno, eso es raro… — Añadió Ai.

— Dios, dejad de darle vueltas a eso, por favor… — Pedí.

— Vale, vale. Tranquila, Chan-Chan, sólo era una broma. — Dijo Reiji. Después se levantó para, como pudo y estirándose bastante, darme un par de palmas en la cabeza. Yo sonreí. Estaba en el cielo en ese momento.

No sé cómo, acabé volviendo a mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana. Salí con Ranmaru por la noche "Una por los viejos tiempos." me dijo, y no pude negarme. Salir por la noche no es de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero hacía mucho que no lo hacía y con Ranmaru siempre me divierto.

Y sólo tres horas más tarde de que me hubiera echado a dormir, a las siete de la mañana, escuché el timbre de mi puerta.

— ¿Quién es a estas horas? Dios Santo…

Muy perezosa y lentamente me levanté de mi cama con mi pijama de corazones, mis pelos de loca, y mi cara de no haber dormido lo suficiente. Y así abrí la puerta, Encontrándome con Nadeshiko.

— ¿Na-Chan?

— ¡Oh! ¿Está bien, Chantal-San? Tiene muy mal aspecto, ¿está enferma?

— No, no, sólo dormí muy poco y…

— ¡Acabo de despertarla! Lo siento mucho, es que...Bueno, como tiene el estricto horario de Mikaze Ai supuse que…

— No te preocupes, cielo. Está bien. Vamos, pasa. Te daré cereales de chocolate.

— ¡Sí! — Le encantan. Es una niña. — ¡Con permiso! — Dijo alegremente, estaba empezando a tomar algo de confianza.

Cuando pasó, vi que llevaba una de estas bolsas semitransparentes en las que se lleva la ropa.

— ¿Y eso?

— Su vestido.

— ¿Tan rápido? Han pasado como cuatro días.

— Me gusta mucho coser, y además estoy de vacaciones, así que no hay problema. Además quería tenerlo pronto por si quería cambiar algo que me diera tiempo a hacerlo.

— No creo que quiera cambiar nada, cielo. Anda, déjalo en el sillón y siéntate en el sofá que ahora te llevo tus cereales con leche. ¿Qué echas primero, los cereales o la leche?

— Los cereales primero, si los echo después salpican.

— Ay, eres de las mías.

Sonrió.

Llevé dos tazones a la mesa de la sala de estar y charlamos un rato mientras desayunábamos. Tras desayunar, quise ver el vestido.

— ¡Es fabuloso! Dios mío, ¡está perfecto, Na-chan! Me encanta. Sólo hay una palabra para definirlo: Fancy.

Rió tímidamente.

— Muchas gracias, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

— Se nota, cariño. Eres fabulosa. — Acto seguido la abracé. — Y gracias a tu ¿fabulosidad? yo estaré fabulosa en el concierto de dentro de una semana y tres días.

Y desde luego lo estuve. El concierto fue sobre ruedas. Todo pasó como se suponía que debía pasar sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Cuando me despedí de mi público y salí del escenario, corrí a abrazar a Will y a Na-chan, esta última tenía los ojos brillando de emoción.

— ¿Te ha gustado el concierto, Na-cha?

— ¿Que si me ha gustado? ¡Ha sido increíble?

— ¿Fabuloso?

— ¡Fabulosísimo!

— ¡Ah! Muchas gracias. — Acto seguido, le besé la coronilla.

De pronto apareció Kira, quien, junto con sus compañeros, también había estado en el BackStage durante el concierto. Todos los demás aparecieron tras de él.

— Quieren verte.

— ¿Quiénes?

Y aparecieron. En ese momento aparecieron. No podía ser.

Tenía todo Starish frente a mí.


End file.
